


The Bots and The Bees

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Creepy shipper Radcliffe, Dadcliffe, Dadcliffe gives Fitz THE TALK, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Life Model Decoys, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Ghost, This kinda spiralled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Really, he just wanted to help. He meant no harm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingjemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/gifts).



> So amazingjemma (check out their profile and works <3 <3 <3) prompted me Dadcliffe and LMD!Jemma and this just happened. Its crack, fluff and NO ANGST!!! (But there is an angst version of this coming up fear not!) Hope you enjoy!

Jemma knew that Fitz was working with Radcliffe on a project, she knew that alone. He had told her that she couldn’t know what, not yet anyway. It could be dangerous, now that she had her new position.

She had just made him promise that he would stay safe, and not do anything dangerous. He had just laughed, saying that why would he? And when was the last time that he had did anything dangerous?

Jemma had just rolled her eyes, and pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss.

Over the next few weeks, however with the search for Daisy becoming ever more frantic and with more and more dead from the mysterious Ghost Rider, Jemma had had to push any and all thoughts of Fitz and Radcliffe’s work to the back of her mind.

However, one Saturday evening, when she was still being kept back in the office, trying to write yet another pointless report, she was called to The Director’s office.

“What for?” she asked, standing up from her chair and spinning to face him.

His face was grim, and there was something in his eyes. Anger. Distrust. “There was something stolen.”

Jemma felt the fear that suddenly coursed through her veins. “Stolen? What was stolen?”

“A hard drive. From the lab.”

***

Fitz arrived at Radcliffe’s early in the evening, leaving a box of beer on the kitchen table. “Radcliffe?” he called out, wondering where the older man was.

They had been working together for the past number of weeks on the LMDs as Radcliffe had taken to calling them. Improving the technology. They were almost there. So close to it being perfected. And to announcing it.

Jemma still didn’t know about them. She couldn’t. Not if she were to remain safe in her job. She knew Fitz was working with Radcliffe however. But working on what, she didn’t.

“Radcliffe?” Fitz called out, walking through the house. He was getting nervous now. This couldn’t be good.

“Fitz?” the older man said, sticking his head around the door that led to the lab. “Is it just you?”

Fitz nodded, wondering up to the door, but Radcliffe prevented him from entering. “Radcliffe, what’s… what are you doing?”

Radcliffe’s face lit up like a child in a candy store. “I may have solved your and Jemma’s issue.”

“What… what issue?” If Fitz was nervous before, he was terrified now. When Radcliffe got like this. It wasn’t good. It was never good.

“Behold,” he said, swinging open the door.

Fitz wasn’t ashamed to say that he let out a shriek.

***

Sitting in a meeting with the Director, being disciplined about how she had lost a hard drive was not how Jemma had wanted to spend her Saturday night. There were many many ways that she wanted to spend her Saturday, and this was not one of them.

Most of what he had had to say went over her head anyway. She knew the rules, she knew the protocols. Hell, she had even helped to write some of the newer ones so it wasn’t like she didn’t know them.

Once she had been dismissed, she had to go through all the hard drives (and S.H.I.E.L.D. owned a lot so she knew that she would have to sort through all of them. That very thought just made her fell ill), and it just made her Saturday night even worse.

She had sent Fitz a text explaining the situation but there had been no reply. She really hoped that he wasn’t annoyed at her. He knew why she was doing this, working with The Director but neither of them liked it.

It was putting some strain on their relationship.

It was reducing the time that they spent together.

And after all they had been through, if this man separated them… Jemma wouldn’t like to think of what would happen to him.

Opening the cupboard door, she started to work her way through all the hardware.

It didn’t take her long to discover which one was missing.

***

Once Fitz had managed to compose himself, he was able to think of all the questions that he wanted to ask to Radcliffe.

He had a multitude of questions.

All of which would be shot at the older man, in a way that was not pleasant if he could manage that. But at the moment, his voice was still shaking. He was still in shock.

“I though you would like it,” Radcliffe offered by way of explanation.

“You thought I would like it?” Fitz could barely keep the venom out of his voice.

Radcliffe nodded slowly, as if realising the mistake he made. “I know how much pressure Jemma’s new job is putting on the both of you… I wanted to help.”

“Help?” Fitz asked, voice strained. “You made a Life Model Decoy of her. And she’s naked. In your lab.”

“You knew it was a fake?”

“Of course! You don’t think I wouldn’t recognise my own girlfriend?”

“I thought I did well. With the measurements…”

“Stop.”

Radcliffe did, and nodded. “Do you have any questions?”

“Yeah, yeah I do actually. Why did you create her? How?”

“It was you who helped. Any improvements you made with AIDA, I used with this project, as for why; you two were under a lot of pressure at work, and I thought I could create her, and she could work with The Director, leaving you two to have some time alone at home. To enjoy your relationship. And I need to talk to you about that…”

But he was cut off by the ringing of Fitz’s phone.

***

Thankfully, he picked up pretty quick.

“Fitz,” she began, trying to get all her words out as quickly as she could. “My…the hard drive with my brain, how you mapped it… it’s gone. I don’t know… it’s missing. And he knows.”

“Jems,” he cut in, his voice reassuring but there was something strained hidden in it. “Radcliffe stole it. He has it.”

“He does? Why… what does he want… Fitz, what’s happening?”

There was a heavy sigh. “It’s… I can’t explain on the phone, okay Jems?” Once she confirmed that she understood, he continued. “It was… he stole it, used it on that project we were working on… but Jems, I promise I didn’t know. That drive, it was only for us.”

“I know.” She trusted him, and knew that he was telling her the truth. Everything that she has worked for, everything that she was doing was at risk of being ruined, and she knew that Fitz would never do that to her. Risk her safety. “I’ll be home soon…” She stopped, her breath catching in her throat. Footsteps echoed behind her. “I have to go.”

Then she hung up, and braced herself for yet another telling off from The Director.

***

Once she hung up, he threw the phone down and turned to Radcliffe, standing up. “What did you mean you need to talk to us? About enjoying our relationship…”

Radcliffe bit his lip as he watched the young Scot pace the room nervously, as if he couldn’t stay still. “You and Jemma, you’ve been together over six months now, and I felt that I needed to talk to you about how to be safe in bed…”

Fitz exploded at his. “Safe in bed? I am twenty nine years old! I’ve a PhD for god sake and the woman I’m sleeping with is a biochemist! A. Bio. Chemist. We know how to stay safe in bed!”

“I just wanted to help, as your father…”

“My father?”

Radcliffe nodded. “I did a DNA test. You’re my son. Isn't this part of fatherhood, the birds and the bees?”

"Yeah! At twelve! You left mum, you were never part of my life. You can't just dump this on me like this!"

"I'm trying to make amends Fitz."

Fitz sat down, and buried his face in his hands, trying to take everything in, and deciding that this was not how he had wanted to spend his Saturday night.

***

Jemma was able to get away from work earlier than she had planned (throwing up on The Director's shoes had helped) and was outside the door to Radcliffe’s house when she heard it.

The arguing between the two men.

She stood outside the door, fiddling with the keys in her hands for a moment before she reached out and tried the door.

It was unlocked.

It squeaked as it opened, and it must have alerted them, for as soon as she stood in the doorway.

“Jems,” Fitz whispered, making his way towards her, pulling her in close to him and allowing her lips to dance across his.

***

It took an hour for him to explain all that had happened to her, and to show her.

She wasn’t angry.

Not at him at least (she was furious at Radcliffe though, and he had been at the receiving end of her anger for at least a good fifteen minutes).

But she was also impressed at the tech that they were working on, developing. She had expressed interest at wanting to help, that she would have from the beginning, even though there would have been dangers associated with it.

“It is very fascinating,” she said, as they lay together on the sofa.

“Yeah,” he whispered, playing with her hair, curling the ends around the finger. “He didn’t need to go to such extreme and creepy lengths though. Everyone seems obsessed with out personal lives.”

Jemma agreed. “We were that couple for so long. The will they/won’t they.”

“Yeah, yeah, we were.”

“And The Director, he would have noticed. It looks very little like me.”

A nod from Fitz, then a kiss placed on the top of her head. “Jems,” he took a breath before continuing. “I have something to ask you.”

He sat up, and she mirrored his action, sitting opposite him. “I wasn’t going to ask, not until the weekend…”

“Wait.” Jemma cut in. If Fitz was going to do what she thought that he was going to do here and now, then she wanted to get this off her chest. “I need to tell you something first. Please?”

“Sure.” He smiled at her, reaching up and brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

“I discover… I found out…” She paused, closing her eyes as she allowed the words to come to her. “I’m pregnant Fitz. I’m…we’re…we’re going to be parents.”

“You are?”

She nodded.

“Jems,” he breathed, tears making tracks down his face as she started to cry also. “We’re going to be parents.”

“We are.”

He laughed at this. “We’re going to be parents.”

Instead of replying to this, she kissed him, longer, tender and so full of love. “So,” he said once they pulled apart. “Do you want to get married before or after that?”

“Married?”

He nodded.

“You were going to propose? When we went out this weekend?”

“Yeah, ‘course I was. I love you Jems, there’s no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Yes, I will marry you Fitz. I will marry you.”

As they leaned in again to kiss, Radcliffe made his way awkwardly through the room, apologising as he did so.

Fitz shook his head once they pulled apart, Jemma leaning into him, beaming at all that had just happened when they noticed the envelope on the coffee table that hadn’t been there before. It was addressed to them, their names written in Radcliffe’s scrawl.

Fitz leaned forward, opening it.

Inside was a key.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened here. It just did... and yeah. Thanks for the prompt and to all those who read, I hoped that you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
